


Honored

by QueenSketch



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Homelanderxreader, Lactation Kink, Mild Blood, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superheroes, Violence, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSketch/pseuds/QueenSketch
Summary: You were just from a small town, working at the local gift shop. From birth you had a special power of calming people down, to others it may have not seemed like a powerful power but you were proud of it. Little did you know that your small power caught the attention of a very powerful man. A man who became obsessed with your daily life schedule and the need to get your approval. He will do anything for you to look at him with love, even if you want to or not.
Relationships: Homelander/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Boys season two is coming out soon, so I re-watched the first season. I know Homelander creeps a lot of people out, but I can also see him being popular in the fanfiction community. I feel like he would be super kinky and desperate for attention, and not know how to get it. Anyways please read the tags and warnings before reading this. For now this is just a small beginning to get the ball rolling. Hopefully I am inspired enough to continue it because I have some ideas for this. I plan to make this only three or so chapters. Let me know if you like it.

When he entered the building, all heads turned to stare. No one could believe that the one and only Homelander stepped into a local gift shop in the middle of nowhere. You were behind the counter helping a costumer ring up souvenirs and knickknacks into her bag. A silence surrounded you making you look up from your work and direct your attention towards the location everyone seemed to be looking at. There before you, in his stunning blue hero suit, stood the man that everyone saw to be a God among mere humans. Behind him Queen Maeve came in through the door, they talked to each other while scanning the area. People swarmed to get close to them, while you took a step back. Your costumer long lost interest in the items she was buying and was halfway towards the duo. 

You gulped. 

You could see both their wide smiles, talking to their fans. However, your attention was on Homelander. His crystal blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he took in his surroundings. It seemed for a brief second that his eyes settled on you; you could feel a blush forming on your cheeks. You quickly looked away and tried to seem busy by organizing the miscellaneous items around the register. The sounds of people asking for autographs and selfies were herd around you, before screams erupted. 

There was blood in the air. Flashes of red everywhere as people tried to scramble away but they had no hope. You crunched down behind the counter, praying that this simple gesture would keep you safe. Your heart was beating fast, there was a ringing noise in your ears, but all that you could think was "what is going on"? One moment heroes appear before your eyes and the next everything around you is on fire with sounds of agony. You still your breath. Thundering footsteps could be herd approaching you. 

"God, please if you can hear my thoughts. Please let Homelander save me from the chaos occurring". 

Time seemed to stop for you, everything happened in slow motion. The steps became louder and louder, or maybe that was just your imagination. Relief flooded you when you looked up once those steps seemed to be at the edge of the counter. Navy blue boots were the first thing you saw. You trailed up his body. A smile adorned his face as he looked down at you. 

“Now what do we have here?” 

You smiled back at him; your hero had arrived. 

More steps came on the other side of you, as you turned Queen Maeve looked annoyed. You tried to smile at her too. 

“Can you just get this over with all ready”? She seemed really frustrated. 

“You are no fun”. His voice seemed to boom around you. He came closer to you. 

“I did what you asked me to, take her so I can finally have some free time away from you”. Her words confused you, but you did not have much time to contemplate them. You did not even notice as Homelander got close to your crouching body. A small pinch could be felt on the side of your neck as he inserted a syringe and pushed in the liquid. Everything became to blur, your body felt heavy and unresponsive. The last thing you saw were those crystal blue eyes looking down at you as your body slumped down to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write the second chapter. I am really glad that so many people have read the first and like it so far. Hopefully this second chapter is to your liking too. I am not the best with grammar and sometimes my spelling is off, so please bare with me. I tried to make this as believable to the character as possible. Anyways enough of that, here is the chapter. Let me know if you like it and if there are areas that I can improve. Please enjoy.

There was a heaviness to your body as your eye lids began to lift from your slumber. It almost felt as if you were not in control of your own body. Your mouth was dry. A headache was pounding as you desperately tried to open your eyes. Noises surrounded you but nothing could be identified towards what was going on. 

“Sweetheart, are you waking up”? That voice. Whose voice was that, where was it coming from? You desperately forced your eyes to open; it was a mental struggle but in the end you finally won. Everything was a blur at first, greys and blues smeared together. For a moment you were afraid that perhaps you went blind. 

“Take it easy now. I don’t want you to hurt yourself”. 

Where did you hear that voice before? There was obviously a figure of a man standing before you. The blur of a man was wide and tall. However, with the lack of comprehensive eyesight and no recollection of what occurred to you, you felt at a loss. 

Slowly you tried to speak. 

“W-wh”. You tried to lick you lips for some sort of moisture. 

The person could visibly see you struggling, but made no move to help you. Instead he was fascinated with the emotions on your face. The way you tired so desperately to concentrate on your surroundings, your feeble attempts to speak, overall it seemed to amuse him how pathetic you looked. 

“What happened”

You finally were able to ask the one thing that was swirling in your head. What exactly happened. You strained your ears, hoping to not miss the voice answer you. Instead of an answer, you heard a deep scoff. It seemed that he was approaching towards your location, steps followed. His slow, deliberate movements brought about a familiar sensation. As if not too long ago you herd the same movement coming towards you. 

Your body was still limp and heavy, but your eyes began to clear up once the person came mere inches away from you. You recognized that face, those eyes, that hair. Relief flooded into your body. 

“Hom-Homelander?” You chocked out. 

“The one and only”. He flashed a smile towards you. This only confused you even more. As your vision began to fully recover, you began to take note of your surroundings. The room was bare and grey. A bright light was hanging above you, but there were no windows around. A heavy closed steel door stood behind Homelander. It seemed like some sort of holding room. 

“Where am I?” If Homelander was here, that must mean that you are safe, right? Even though you desperately wanted to believe that, fear ingulfed you.   
“What’s wrong Honey? Aren’t you glad to see me?” His deep voice seemed to pierce your ears. His face seemed to be smiling at you, but there was something in his eyes. His eyes used to attract you towards him, now they seemed to have no spark in them. As if he was dead inside. 

“Y-yes, sir”. Your voice seemed to squeak out what you hoped would be the correct answer. “I am such a big fan of yours”. 

His smile seemed to widen. He stared at your face, looking for something but what you did not know. 

“I’m glad to hear that”.

He sat on the bed, right beside you. It dipped under his weight and you could feel your body reluctantly roll closer to his own. Some feeling did come back to you, and with all your strength you attempted to hold your body in place from rolling any closer to him. 

“Tell me, angel, what is your name”? 

He gave you an expectant look, but something deep down inside of you did not want to comply nor give him your name. You brushed aside these feelings and said your name to him. He seemed pleased. 

“Tell me about yourself”. 

“Well, um. Why”? You pawed your way up and leaned your body against the bed frame. Creating a small distance away from his hulking form. 

He looked annoyed with your question; his jaw visibly twitched. 

“Just curious to know more about you, my dear”. 

“Oh okay”. You licked your lips, a habit you created when uncertain of what to do. “I, ah um, I work at a gift shop part time and help with the rent. I currently live with my parents, because I can’t really afford my own place. Umm I like to draw and read, but during my free time I mostly watch movies and tv shows”. 

You were not sure if that was what he was looking for, but at least he had his smile back on him. Although, that smile seemed to be misleading in many ways. 

“Hmmm. Anything else you would like to tell me”? 

“Um I think one time you might have saved me from a bank robbery, but I doubt you remember that.” 

“Not what I’m referring to”. 

You honestly did not know what he wanted from you and the situation was really making you worried. You tried to scooch over to the edge of the bed and get up, but he placed his heavy hand on your shoulder preventing you from moving away. 

“Are you trying to hide something from me”? 

“N-no, sir” 

“Your heart is beating very fast for a person that claims to not want to hide anything. My, oh my and look at your blood pressure”. 

“I-I”

“Come here”. He patted his thigh. 

“Wh-what” 

“I said. Come here”. 

His hand was still on your shoulder, there was no chance of you being able to escape. You slowly made your way next to him, sitting down next to him. He rolled his eyes and scooped you up into his lap. Your legs dangled on the other side of him. 

“Sir”?

“Shh. Calm down”. He had one hand around your waist while the other began to stroke your hair. A nauseous feeling began to bubble up inside of you. 

“Now tell me” he paused mid-sentence and seized stroking your hair. His hand instead bunched up your hair into his fist and gave it a small pull. “Tell me what you are hiding from me”. He pulled your hair again, forcing you to look up at him in an odd angel. He brought his face closer to your own and inhaled. Wisps of his breath tingled around your face. 

“I-I”. You closed your eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but he pulled your hair again. The pain forced your eyes to open again. You looked into his eyes and saw them flash a deep red. 

“Some may say that I have a power”

“Mhm”. 

“If I touch a person, I can know the emotions that they are feeling, and I can alter them to something else”. 

He rolled his eyes, but then let go of your hair. Relief flooded inside of you, you thought that perhaps that was all that he wanted to hear from you. 

“Now was that so hard for you to tell me”? 

His tone was condescending, but you really did not want to provoke him anymore. He seemed unhinged and nothing what you thought the superhero would be like. 

“I expect you to answer me when I ask a question”.

“Okay, um. No, it wasn’t hard”? 

He began petting your head again. 

“Why am I here”?

You were nervous to ask the question, but you needed answers and the situation was only becoming more uncomfortable for you as the time went by. 

“Vought has a new project in mind, and I hand-picked you to be a part of it. Let’s call it a new opportunity for you”. 

That confused you more then gave you answers. You didn’t have much time to dwindle on those thoughts because you began to feel something while sitting on his lap. A stiff hardness was poking the side of you. You desperately tried to adjust yourself away from it, trying to not bring attention to yourself, but also not wanting to touch it. He took notice. 

“YN, do you know what this opportunity will for to you? It will make your life so much better than the pathetic one you were living previously”.

“I like my life”.

“You will love this new one. Today I am going to teach you your place next to me”. 

As the words spilled out of him, a gleam appeared in his eyes. Finally, other than complete nothingness and darkness, an emotion of excitement swam to shore. You scrunched up your nose in confusion, but before you could do anything else his beefy arms encircled your waist and pulled you up from his lap. Only to place your stomach down on his lap and bulge. Everything blurred as he did so, only once you were laying on him did you see the floor beneath you two. It became obvious what he was planning to do next. 

His hand landed on your behind, he gently stroked around it and then began to squeeze it. His movements brought an unwanted sensation inside of you. 

“Please don’t”

He continued with his actions, stroking and squeezing. He lifted the back of your shirt and trailed his hands up your spine to the edge of your bra. He lingered there but did nothing. You could hear him take in a deep breath. He retreated his hand back down; goosebumps followed his trail. He brought his other hand up onto you and circled the sides of your slacks, he began to pull at them until they gave way and slid down. They followed his direction and slid down your legs to your knees. His movements stilled. 

You could feel your breath began to hyperventilate. You were afraid to move a muscle, not sure what his reaction would be and in how much more danger you could end up in. Turing your head, more tears slid down your cheeks. 

“Please”

He brought a finger to the bottom of your panties, between your ass and pussy. A heat of warmth greeted him, with the beginning of moisture building up. He slowly retracted his finger and brought it up to his nose. He inhaled and closed his eyes. He brought his finger to his mouth and began to suck at it. The noises disturbed you, from the corner of your eyes you could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest. However, escape was futile. Even if you tried to fight your way away from him the door was locked. There was also no chance of you actually being able to win a fight against him. He was unstoppable. 

A pop brought your attention back to the situation, he brought his finger out of his mouth. A lazy smile adorned his face. 

“Please stop, why are you doing this”?

“Count”.

“Wh-what”?

He roughly brought his open palm against your ass. The pain was unbearable, heat radiated from the area he hit. Your breath caught in your throat. 

“I said count”.

He brought his hand down on you again. You desperately tried to squeak out something but it hurt so much. You gritted your teeth with the third and fourth slap. Your ass was a deep red by now, with swells and bruises forming in the shape of his hand. By the fifth slap you finally mustered yourself to say five. 

“Tsk tsk, little girl. Were you never taught to count”? He talked to you like you were a child, but there was no warmth to it. 

“The first number that comes is one. Now let’s start all over”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spanking scene was so hard for me to write, but I tried lol. Hopefully it wasn't to cringy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched season 2 and was not expecting a lot of what happened. Honestly, in season 1 Homelander was bad and all but in season 2 his decisions kind of made me not want to continue writing this. So I decided to give it a quick ending. Hopefully this gives the closer that you want. I don't want to give spoilers to the show so I am not really going to explain specifically what made me want to stop writing about him. I am thinking of writing something for Star Wars or the marvel universe. 
> 
> Also sorry I have no beta, so there might be mistakes.

The soaring pain went on for days. When he finally relented and let your body slump onto the floor, he left. A quick glance up, and you saw a raw look upon his face as he stormed out of the room you were in. 

The floor was nice and cool to the touch. A big contrast between the heat radiating off of your behind. Although you woke up only a couple of hours ago, you felt all of your energy leap out of you. You were confused, scared, and in pain. You tried to force your brain to continue working, to muster up a plan of escape but kept coming out blank. The mere thought of your hero doing this to you seemed impossible. 

The next time you woke up you were laying on the bed again. This time, however, you were not in your original clothes but in a sheer black nightgown. A draft of wind woke you up, and with an abrupt movement of getting up you noticed your attire. It felt nice and smooth on you, but gave little protection from the chilling air nor the person lurking in the corners. 

You glanced up to see Homelander’s eyes on you, he was in the corner leaning against the wall. He smiled at you. 

“How do you feel?”

“Please”. A whimper came out of you.

He repeated himself, and yet again the only thing that you could do was beg. His smile fell and approached you. Trembles racked your body, you tried to scootch away to the end of the bed. As he got closer, the only logical thing that came to mind was for you to close your eyes and hope all of this was a nightmare. Sadly the nightmare never went away. Instead he climbed on top of you and seized your arms on top of your head. He straddled you with his weight, preventing you from moving. 

“Look at me” 

You refused to open your eyes. He grabbed your jaw with his other hand and squeezed. The pain was intolerable, but you refused to obey him. 

“Look at me” He growled out. The pain became worse and worse, you finally complied when it seemed that he would not relent and break your jaw. Meeting his cold blue eyes, made you want to shrink into the bed and disappear. 

“Wh-what do you want from me?”

He continued to stare at you. He seemed almost transfixed and in thought. Slowly you moved your fingers that were still in his suffocating hold and tried to wield your powers on him. You desperately tried to identify his mood and attempt to make him see reason. Attempt to make him let you go.   
Nothing happened. Instead his eyes narrowed down at you. 

“What do I want from you?” His voice startled you. 

“Let’s see. You are weak and pathetic. You can not fight nor can you use your powers to help yourself in any way. Your terrible attempt right now proved that. So what exactly could I want from you?” He threw the question back at you and left you more confused. 

“I don’t know”.

“If you can figure it out, then maybe I will let you go”. 

“S-sah” You tried to mumble out an answer. 

“Hmm what was that?” He leaned his face even closer to yours. You could feel his breath on your cheek, and the rush of blood flowing to your head. You gulped down the saliva building up in your mouth. 

“Sex” You whispered. 

“Speak up. I can’t hear you”. He was nose to nose to you now. 

“Sex. You want sex from me. Right?” You looked right into his eyes, trying to answer as confident as possible. 

He smiled at you, and it seemed to be a real smile. His eyes crinkled at the sides, and there was a small gleam of light in there. 

“No, but if you insist”.

He ripped your gown down the middle, leaving you fully exposed to him. You desperately tried to pull away from him, but your hands were still in his hold. He used his other hand to explore your body. Lightly he traced his finger down from your neck to your breasts. He slowly swirled one nipple then the other. Reluctantly they perked up from the sensation. 

“Please. Don’t” 

He looked back at you for a second and released your arms. You took your chance and tried to buck him off of you, but he did not move. Instead he pulled at his cape to come loose. He used it to grab at your hands again and tie them together above your head. Your trashed and turned but each time you made contact with his body, it in turn caused pain on yourself then him. He felt immovable. 

He went back to touching your body. He fixated on your breasts. Both of his hands were massaging them and twirling your nipples. His head leaned closer to your chest and he inhaled your scent. The swirl of air brought more goosebumps onto your skin. All these sensations intensified a desire to flee and vomit. 

Abruptly he placed his mouth onto your right breast. He stuck out his tongue and licked your nipple in one swift motion. The feeling made you arch up your back into him. He did it again and then engulfed your full nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue, and latched on. He began a sucking motion, and moans escaped his mouth. 

This both brought an unwanted pleasure to build up inside of you and a feeling of disgust. Distracted by him sucking at your breast, you didn’t notice one of his hands trail down your waist to your lower lips. You slightly jumped from the intrusion of his fingers prodding at your entrance and rubbing at your clit. You could feel yourself slightly become wet, but still felt extremely uncomfortable at his finger movements. 

One of his thick fingers slithered inside of you and pushed at your entrance. He pumped his finger and added a second. A squeak of a moan left your mouth. Not sure if it was from pain or pleasure. 

He finally unlatched himself from your breast only to latch onto the other one. HIs face seemed determined and yet vulnerable at the same time. 

“Ahhh, please stop”. 

He curled his fingers inside of you, continuing to pump them while also teasing your clit for full stimulation. A shudder raked your body, and you could feel yourself being on the verge. Your toes curled, and you mewled from the sensation raking your body. His eyes watched the emotions and pleasure go through you, and he wanted more. Letting go of your nipple, a trail of saliva left his mouth onto you. 

He kissed his way down your stomach, to your thighs. He removed his fingers from inside of you, and you quickly tried to shut your legs. He pried them open without a second thought. 

“Homelander.” You called his name, trying to get his attention. 

His head was in between your legs within seconds. Pleasure pulsated through your body. Your hips rocked along his tongues movement and soon you felt a second mind numbing release come out of you. 

He raised his head and smirked at you while you tried to recover from the stimulation. He took this time to loosen his pants and align himself to your entrance. Rubbing the tip of his throbbing cock on your folds, he slowly tries to enter you. 

You gasp at his intrusion and he plunges into you. He takes on an almost desperate pace. His eyes are on yours. It almost seemed as if he was desperately looking for your approval. You try to look away but he forces you to look at him. 

Noises come from both of your body’s. Squelching sounds of skin against skin. Soon enough it seems as if he is about to finish and he stutters out a couple more rough thrusts. 

His eyes close. 

“You should feel honored that I picked you”

You don’t pick up at his words at first, ashamed of what just occurred.

“What”

“I had thousands on thousands of choices, but no I picked you”

“I don’t understand”

Your eyes tried to search his face for answers, waiting for him to elaborate. Instead his eyes glowed red. A beam of fire ravaged your chest. Agonizing pain erupted, you couldn’t feel anything but bright searing pain. He stopped within seconds but the pain didn’t go away. You were screaming and crying. He was smiling down on you.

He reached his hand down onto your chest and stroked it.

“Beautiful” 

You couldn’t comprehend anything that was happening. There was a screeching sound in your ears. But through your tears, you looked down. There in red, was a letter H carved into the middle of your chest.

“We can be together, forever”.

Everything went dark.


End file.
